Ultimate Avengers: Heroes of Justice
Ultimate Avengers: Heroes of Justice is a series by AustralianFan. Basis Henry Hall, a.k.a The Hawk, along with Samuel Wilson, a.k.a The Falcon, decide to assemble the Ultimate Team. They live in a reality where MARVEL and DC realities have merged, and a threat greater than Surtur, Galactus or even Darkseid looms. That's right, it's all three! Hawk and Falcon assemble such heroes as Cyborg, Hawkman, Spider-Man, Martian Manhunter, Nick Fury, Wolverine, Aquaman, Firestar, Red Hulk and Batman in an effort to get a chance against these evils. Beginning In the first 26 episodes, Darkseid will be the main antagonist, and the Ultimate Avengers will grow to 20 members. Middle In episodes 27- 52, Galactus will be the main antagonist. The Middle Saga is still under planning. End In episodes 53- 78, Surtur will be the main antagonist. The End Saga is still under planning. Episodes Beginning Volume One No. 1- "The Ultimate Formation!" August 26, 2012 Henry Hall (Hawk) and Samuel Wilson (Falcon) decide to form the Ultimate Team. They officially form the team at the end, with Victor Stone (Cyborg). No. 2- "Hawkman and Spider-Man?!" August 26, 2012 The three run into some trouble, and are helped by Carter Hall (Hawkman) and Peter Parker (Spider-Man). The three make an offer for Hawkman and Spider-Man. No. 3- "Cobalt Man Causes Cacaphony!" August 26, 2012 After Ralph Roberts (Cobalt Man) attacks, assistees Nick Fury and John Jones (Martian Manhunter) get recruited into the Ultimate Avengers. No. 4- "Wolves and Water!" August 26, 2012 Eric Lensherr (Magneto) appears causing trouble. James Howlett (Wolverine) and Arthur Curry (Aquaman) team up and try to stop him. They get help from the Ultimate Avengers, and decide to join the team. No. 5- "Situation Revealed!" August 26, 2012 The 9 members have a conference on the situation, meanwhile a mysterious hero named Firestar is fighting Samuel Sterns (Leader). The team come in to help. No. 6- "And So Came A Dozen!" August 26, 2012 Thaddeus Ross (Red Hulk) and Bruce Wayne (Batman) are fighting Emil Blonsky (Abomination) and Oswald Cobblepot (Penguin), when the Ultimate Avengers arrive. The two join the Ultimate Avengers. Unknown Volume No. 7- "Stories of the X-Men!" 2012 Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Robert Drake (Iceman), Scott Summers (Cyclops), Piotr Rasputin (Colossus), Kitty Pryde (Shadow Cat), Ororo Munroe (Storm), Henry McCoy (Beast) and James Howlett (Wolverine). No. 8- "Competition, Stark!" 2012 Tony Stark has his competitors- Justin Hammer and Obadiah Stane. What is the result? Iron Man has competitors! The Iron Monger and Titanium Man burst into Tony's office to make an attempt on his life! No. 9- "Where Are the Ultimate Avengers?!" 2012 After Tony Stark was saved by the X-Men, he reads a newspaper article about the Ultimate Avengers by Peter Parker. He wonders why they didn't save him. He decides to investigate. No. 10- "An Iron-Bat Alliance!" 2012 Stark has found Bruce Wayne (Batman), and wonders where to go from here. Batman asks about Wolverine being in the X-Men. Maybe Wolverine knows something... No. 11- "Finding Before Binding!" 2012 After following the clues, Nick Fury, Wolverine, Spider-Man and Hawkman have been found. According to them, the seven remaining Ultimate Avengers are off-the-grid-missing. What has happened? No. 12- "All-Out War on Apokalips!" 2012 The five Ultimate Avengers along with Iron Man have deduced that the other seven are fighting on Planet Apokalips, hoping to tackle Darkseid, the first great hurdle. Can they do it or will they need six more? No. 13- "Meet the Fantastic Four!" 2012 The Ultimate Avengers induct Iron Man into their ranks, and learn of AIM's plan to take down SWORD and the Fantastic Four in one fell swoop, thanks to a meeting that SWORD is holding in the Baxter Building! No. 14- "The Black Beetle!" 2012 T'Challa (Black Panther) and Jaime Reyes (Blue Beetle) are searching for Victor Shade (Vision) and Eric Strauss (Doctor Fate), as these two may have the answers they need- like how did Klaw claim Wakanda? No. 15- "Lantern of Justice!" 2012 Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) stops Justin Hammer (Titanium Man) from destroying the district where Stark Industries and the Ultimate Avengers complex stand. Darkseid begins to plot his revenge. No. 16- "The Hulk Society!" 2012 Red Hulk Ross is off-duty. He meets with Bruce Banner (Hulk), Leonard Samson, ? (Hulkling) and Piotr Rasputin (Colossus) in an abandoned mine, to talk about their next mission. No. 17- "Green vs. Green!" 2012 Bruce Banner (Hulk), Hal Jordan (Green Lantern), Victor Shade (Vision) and Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) team up to fight The Joker, ? (Riddler), Emil Blonsky (Abomination), and Norman Osborne (Green Goblin). No. 18- "Strong, Tough and Fast!" 2012 The legend of Superman is the talk of the world. Meanwhile, Norman Osborne prepares his plans to get rid of the Ultimate Avengers. No. 19- "Apprehenders, Assemble!" 2012 Green Goblin Osborne has assembled the Joker, Emil Blonsky (Abomination), Justin Hammer (Titanium Man), Johann Schmidt (Red Skull), Lex Luthor, ? (Gorilla Grodd) and Harvey Dent (Two-Face) as the Apprehenders. No. 20- "Untouchable Ultimate Ultron!" 2012 Ultron has been rebuilt by Winslow Schott, and demands to know where Simon Williams is. Ultron combines his robotic body with Adamantium, Vibranium, and the essence of Simon Williams. Now he cannot be stopped! No. 21- "Creation of Connor Kent!" 2012 Lex Luthor has been in the cloning business for ages, and now he has successfully cloned Superman! Before Lex Luthor can implement his evil blood into Connor, Connor awakens and ends up in a stand-off with Ultron! No. 22- "Fight the Odds or Fight Each Other!" 2012 With Connor Kent's recent achievements, he is now an Ultimate Avenger. But the Ultimate Avengers have a new challenge: The Ultimate Apprehenders: Villains of Injustice. No. 23- "Sweet, Sixteen!" 2012 Steve Rogers (Captain America) is given an offer to join the Ultimate Avengers. Will he accept? They seem so sure... After all, he's Captain America. Why wouldn't he want to be part of a team? No. 24- "A Dozen and A Half!" 2012 Black Panther and Blue Beetle have found their answers, but are they about to find another? After all, they haven't had much since the Klaw incident. No. 25- "Final Bout of Darkseid!" 2012 Darkseid is detected trying to come to Earth. The Ultimate Avengers are given a lift by Thor Odinson to Planet Apokalips. There, all eighteen begin the final battle between the Ultimate Avengers and Darkseid! No. 26- "Defeat of Darkseid!" 2012 The Ultimate Avengers have done it. But now they need to find a way to make sure Darkseid can never return- ever. They seek the help of Superman. Superman and Thor Odinson decide they would like to be on a team. Middle No. 27- "Tales of the Invaders!" 2013 Captain America reminisces about World War II, when he fought with the Invaders, consisting of Namor McKenzie (Sub-Mariner), Jim Hammond (Human Torch), Tom Raymond (Toro), and James Barnes (Bucky). No. 28- "The Living Invaders!" 2013 No. 29- "Teen Titan Turbulance!" 2013 No. 30- "Building Beta Ray Bill!" 2013 No. 31- "Flight of the Falcon!" 2013 Falcon must decide whether he deserves to be in the team he set out to create. Spider-Man, Wolverine, Hawk, Firestar and Blue Beetle try to help Falcon decide. No. 32- "Angelica Jones!" 2013 No. 33- "The Non-Existant Teams" 2013 No. 34- "Avenger Free World?" 2013 No. 35- "League Free World?" 2013 No. 36- "League of Avengers?!" 2013 More Coming Soon... End Coming Soon... Characters Members: Beginning Henry Hall (Hawk), Samuel Wilson (Falcon), Victor Stone (Cyborg), Peter Parker (Spider-Man), John Jones (Martian Manhunter), Nick Fury, James Howlett (Wolverine), Arthur Curry (Aquaman), Angelica Jones (Firestar), Thaddeus Ross (Red Hulk), Bruce Wayne (Batman), Tony Stark (Iron Man), Hal Jordan (Green Lantern), Connor Kent (Superboy), Steve Rogers (Captain America), T'Challa (Black Panther), Jaime Reyes (Blue Beetle), Clark Kent (Superman), Thor Odinson Other Heroes Maria Hill, Robert Drake (Iceman), Bruce Banner (Hulk), Scott Lang (Ant-Man), Oliver Queen (Green Arrow), Michael Carter (Booster Gold), Matt Murdock (Daredevil), Henry Pym (Yellowjacket), Ben Grimm (The Thing), Janet van Dyne (Wasp), Wesley Dodds (Sandman), Clay Quartermain, Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel), Henry McCoy (Beast), Jim Hammond (Human Torch), Victor Shade (Vision), Johnny Storm (Human Torch), Sue Storm (Invisible Woman), ? (Katana), Billy Batson (Captain Marvel), Mar-Vell (Captain Marvel), Simon Williams (Wonder Man), Terry Sloane (Mister Terrific), Ray Palmer (Atom), Rex Tyler (Hourman), Eric Strauss (Doctor Fate), Diana Prince (Wonder Woman), Dinah Lance (Black Canary), Leonard Samson, Beta Ray Bill and more. Also by AustralianFan *Ben 10: The Alien Generation Category:Series Category:MARVEL Category:DC Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:UA:HoJ